


The Sex Blog of sub John Watson

by DeathFrisbee221, TheTalentedMrHolmes



Series: At The Diogenes Club [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Diogenes Club, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Not Beta Read, POV John Watson, Sex Club, Sub John, Suspension, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalentedMrHolmes/pseuds/TheTalentedMrHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's Diogenes Sex Blog.</p><p>Please read the note for a fuller explanation.<br/>It isn’t necessary to read the other parts of the series to read this (although we would love it if you did!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Blog of sub John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, Emmy and Kay here!  
> This is an entry from the Diogenes Sex Blog John keeps online. (Yes, that blog we sometimes refer to in the main story. ;))  
> Please bear in mind that this part of the series is **out of sync time-wise with the rest of the series** , which is currently set in 2013. We tried to keep this chapter (and any future ones) in the style of John’s actual blog, even including the comments, where if you leave a comment we will reply in character! Therefore we hope that your comments and our replies make for further enjoyment.  
> Other entries from various times will eventually follow, but for now we ate marking it as complete.  
> This is a treat from us to you all. Happy Valentines.

** 14th February 2015 **

I adored our lesson on Wednesday. We had the multipurpose wet room for the scene. The crowd was a fair size too, about 20 or so people, which is a respectable amount given that the room has a maximum recommended capacity of 25!

Master had me loosely tied up before the crowd entered. The focus was not on bondage so much as it was on the use of water in play. Once the crowd had gathered, Master tightened the ropes and then hoisted me up. I wasn’t blindfolded so I could see the ground move away from me, which is a strange feeling I assure you, but I felt safe knowing it was _His_ knots and ties holding me in the air, suspended and on show just the way Sir wanted. Then the water jet was turned on behind me. I couldn’t hear it clearly because my ears had been plugged, (I hate getting water in my ears, so Sir had kindly allowed the use of the earplugs). Nevertheless I sensed the cool temperature and felt the mist from the spray hitting my skin…

I held my breath, waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

When Master finally began, I jumped in the ropes, but they held me securely in place. The water was much warmer than I had expected. Not boiling hot, mind you, but very warm and Sir started by pointing the jet at each knee and then my outer legs, moving in and out of my vision as he directing it. From my legs, he moved to the soles of my feet.

Now, as most of you are no doubt aware, I am ticklish, particularly there. I fear I may have squealed and Master must have deliberately turned the power hose down to almost nothing as only a pitter-patter of drops hit me. I _know_ I definitely squirmed in my bindings, the many fading rope markings across my whole body prove this to be true. Caressing a few now as I type is helping a lot with my memory of the events, which is in parts just a blur of sensations.

Master did not waste too much time on my feet. I imagine I begged him, between laughter and tears, to stop the torment. He progressed to my back and neck, spraying the now hard jet between my shoulder blades. I believe I cried out at it in shock because the water temperature had dropped in the seconds between. The shock of the cold made me tense and squirm some more, but Sir rained the water down my back and soon it was numbing to the cold as I adjusted to the temperature. Not unlike going swimming in the sea.

Within minutes, my entire torso had been drenched with the chilly water and the previously warm water that had soaked my legs had lost its residual heat. Sir told me afterwards that as he used the jets on my nipples I was visibly shaking and sobbing for more. He turned the temperature back up until it felt as though my skin was red with the heat; as a doctor in the light of day I know Sir was not burning my skin, but in the moment it felt like that, as the coldness from before had numbed my skin.

He placed the jet at various places along my body, with a range of intensities, which, as I stated before, are now just a blur of pleasure and pain.

I do however recall one instance when he had the water at full pressure and sprayed my chest again. Hitting my already abused skin with the bite of the cold then suddenly hot water and I can barely remember speaking but I must have begged because Sir rarely allows me anything in a scene like that unless I beg and plead for it.

He had avoided my head, arse - for the most part, and my cock, which was hard even when the spray turned quite cool - my attempts at willing away an erection with a cold shower, over the last two days, have been unsuccessful thanks almost entirely to the sensory memory of our scene. The minute the jet finally rained the spray onto the area, according to Master, I visibly sagged in relief as well as requested more. He teased me by running the jet very close to my member but not directly, merely the surrounding genital area, mainly my balls, which were drawn tight to my body - both from the colder spray and the desperate desire to come.

Finally, after what seemed like endless torture to my arse and scrotum Master finally began massaging my length with the powerful spray.

It was intense.

The most intense I have ever felt save for my Master’s own hands and mouth. Sir was wicked, letting the stream of warm water directly hit the slit of my possibly leaking tip. It was torturous pleasure and it seemed to last for so long. I couldn’t come and yet the pleasure made it feel like I would explode at any given second.

Suddenly the water was switched off and the tension in my whole body sagged along with it. I didn’t know whether the scene was over or it was just Master being sadistic. I think I whined pitifully. Sir said something along those lines yesterday in our review.

Whatever I did… I did not open my eyes. I felt that the added sensory stimulation might topple me over the precipice and I sought so badly to please Master. So I remained as still as possible, eyes closed and my hearing muted…

The next thing I felt startled me. I wasn’t expecting it but I admit it felt so painfully good. Master had been retrieving his nipple clamps and as soon as I felt the first attach to me, I knew our scene was only half through.

I was immediately scared I wouldn’t last long enough for Master to finish the scene but I was determined to do my best to serve him and be good.

The clamps were deliciously painful and didn’t immediately come off when the spray attacked them at a low pressure or a medium one. Sir didn’t stay focused on my chest though. He continued to jet the rest of my skin including my arse. He spread me open and sprayed against my hole as if cleaning me out. I had used the enema as usual though so it must have purely been because he wanted to do it. It left me feeling much more exposed now that everywhere was practically soaked by him. But not quite everywhere. Sir still had not wet my face or hair but that quickly changed.

I will admit I was woefully unprepared for the shock of the jet hitting my cheek and got a mouthful of water as I gasped, squeezing my eyes tightly closed and losing my sense of spacial-awareness. Suspended and drenched now from head to toe I felt entirely used and owned by my Master. I fear, that though I am doing my best to recall what happened next, I cannot vividly remember it… the next thing I remember is the intense feeling of the pegs being forcibly power hosed off my nipples and a scream that I assume must have been my own, ringing in my ears as I came.

Master will not tell me if I had permission or not to come. He says he is pleased with the scene and doesn’t want me to worry too much, which leads me to suspect that I did not have his permission to come but he enjoyed it nevertheless. He sprayed my spent cock mercilessly after I came. Bringing choked whimpers from my lips as he practically toyed and played with my oversensitive cock. ‘Cleaning your mess’ he said later when I asked him. He was smirking while he said it. I think it was a twisted punishment during the scene for my coming early, but I guess I’ll never know for sure because Sir won’t tell me. I trust him regardless and I thoroughly enjoyed the water scene this month. I have been very good and earned a few rewards this month too, so I am eager to have some fun with my Master. Perhaps tonight if I’m lucky.

Sir, thank you for the scene. It was my pleasure to take part with you and as always, I look forward to next month, and whatever we do.

Your sub, for always, John. xXx

P.S.  
Happy Valentine’s Day

P.P.S.  
As always comments are encouraged

* * *

(Written by Sherlock as a comment on the blog entry above)

Very well done, pet. I must say you captured the day very well and, as always, it was interesting to see the scene from your perspective. The crowd - and myself - were very entertained, I assure you. And now you’re done writing, please do come to the kitchen; I have something for you to do.

Your Dom, Sherlock.


End file.
